Unexpected Visitor
by dolce-bebe
Summary: On Sakura's eighteenth birthday, a special guest makes an appearance. Sasu/Saku. One Shot.


Unexpected Visitor

By: dolce bebe

Disclaimer: I wish I did own them, if I did this would be a filler episode.

Summary: On Sakura's eighteenth birthday, a special guest makes an appearance.

A/N: I took this concept for a Filipino girl's traditional debut party at eighteen years old. Where the birthday girl throws a lavish birthday party, gets handed eighteen roses from eighteen boys of her choosing, and offers them a dance in return. Since I do have the habit of not finishing stories that I come out with, perhaps I'll settle into one shots from now on. Who knows? Enjoy! 

* * *

><p>"Don't be nervous, Forehead."<p>

Soft pink lips twisted together in irritation, and as Sakura regarded her so called best friend with a small glare, she still couldn't get the unsettling feeling to disappear, and it was wedged into her stomach as tightly as she was gripping the handles of the chair she currently sat in. To say that a week's worth of nervousness wasn't enough to drench her in uncertainty, Ino just had to come along and make things worse.

"Just imagine everyone in the room naked," the blonde suggested.

Sakura nearly choked from her hyperventilating. She shot her friend another quick glare. "Pig!" When her best friend simply rolled her eyes, the pink haired, eighteen year old kunoichi slouched in her seat, observing the mirror placed in front of the vanity with another case of jitters.

She let out a small sigh. Her reflection stared at her in point blank. Her brows were filled in, her lashes long and curled upwards, resting against her crease and a soft peach tinted her cheeks. It was something she wasn't entirely fond of. It made crevices above the sides of her jaw stand out, but when the _pig_ insisted that it looked startling good on her, well… she didn't have much of a choice on it. Not to mention that the lip stain and the odd hair style wasn't exactly her idea. Her pink hair curled softly and parted half up with the rest hanging off her right shoulder, the twists and curls bouncing as she moved. No this was simply not her.

After insisting that it would only be one night, Sakura was so very tempted to chop it once again. A mission would be waiting for her in the morning, and her timidly, growing locks only reminded her of a rather painful experience that she'd rather not take time to reminisce on. And that's when Ino came barging in, held all of her kunai and other sharp objects that could cut, chop, tear, and what not, holding it captive and refusing to return them to her until the day was through. Never the less, Sakura had not been too happy about it. Her hair had grown out past her shoulders since she had been rather preoccupied at the hospital the last six months. Frankly, she hadn't even noticed that it no longer held the short layers she once sported until Ino had commented on how great it looked.

The pink haired girl frowned. "How does imagining everyone naked help?" she grumbled.

"You're no fun!" the blonde commented with a small huff. She crossed her arms over her chest "It's supposed to distract you from being nervous. I know having a big forehead is hard, but it's your special day and it's not as if your forehead is the main attraction, although it _is_ very prominent-"

"You're not helping," Sakura interrupted with a slight scowl. She turned to face her reflection once again.

There had been a time when all she longed for was her eighteenth coming out party. She had imagined herself in a lavish gown, her hair pinned up, lips painted the color of her hair… and she had hoped that when that day came, she would have the man of her dreams escort her into the room. Everyone would cheer, her friends would laugh and all eyes would be on her. It would have been all an exciting event to be talked about, surely for at least several weeks. Then in the upcoming years she would tell her children of how their father swept her off her feet with his sweet words. Her story would have a happy ending.

However, this was not the case. Although the residents of Konoha remained oblivious to the certain escapades that had been happening the past five years or so, being the apprentice of the Hokage, a kunoichi, and top medic of the year didn't exactly exclude Sakura from the horrors outside their village's walls. Death had changed her. Whether it was in the battlefield, or in between the white walls of the hospital…perhaps it was both, she really didn't know. Her dream had vanished, and in its stead, she had built her life around missions, the operating room, and several lost attempts of retrieving…

She paused in her thoughts when Ino's face contorted in the mirror.

"You're thinking about him again, aren't you?" her friend said. When she didn't answer, Ino continued, leaning against the vanity table, a disapproving look on her face. "You should stop that. I thought you were over him-"

"I am."

"Oh?" The blonde raised a delicate eyebrow. "Then good," she replied quickly. "Besides, this is your special day." She pushed herself off the vanity to stand behind the pink haired girl, where she placed both hands reassuringly upon her friend's stiff shoulders. "Don't worry. We'll have loads of fun, I promise."

Sakura tried to smile back at both of their reflections, an odd feeling in her stomach.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Ino announced. "Everyone's already waiting!" She threw her head around to face her friend. "Just remember," she started with a smirk. "If you're going to be picturing everyone naked, keep in mind… Shikamaru is _mine_."

This time, Sakura did smile and she made to follow her friend through the doors.

The party was being held in the newly constructed hall that stood a few blocks away from her apartment. Tsunade had insisted that she celebrated, to her dismay. Her birthday was the last thing on her mind, and if it wasn't for the care aide in ward b, screeching about the upcoming event, none of this would be taking place. Sakura never celebrated her birthday, and oddly enough a fair few gathered to persuade her into agreeing. Her shishou had arranged everything accordingly, and even picked out her eighteen roses and eighteen candles when the pink haired girl refused to participate. It was all planned and paid for that in the end she couldn't refuse.

It would be an event to brighten the hopes of the people, was what the Hokage had suggested. In some ways, Sakura could see her visible points. Although the people were oblivious, some were wary with concern as gossip trailed the bustling streets. Rumours of war with Sound, an surprise attack from the Akatsuki lead by the Uchiha traitor-

"Ready?" Ino interrupted her thoughts suddenly.

They stood in front of the door, and already both kunoichis could hear the chatter from within. It irked Sakura to no end. She had refused practices on her entrance, insisting that she remain in the hospital to tend to the arrival of ANBU. Although the process of their scheduled arrival had been long planned, it was the long process of routine check ups that had the girl nearly dying for rest at the end of the day. She didn't actually have time for petty, insignificant rehearsals, but here she was.

Silently she hoped for the best. Her kimono took on a modern feel, thanks to Ino, if one could even still call it a kimono. The sleeveless, pale, white fabrics clung to her curves tightly, and from the waist down flowed past her feet, the back leaving a soft trail with every step she took. The golden patterns of flowers adorned the dress with a hint of sheen that made Sakura rather bashful. She hated being the center of attention, especially in front of all her friends and family.

"See you in a few!" Ino gave her back a slight push and then disappeared into the dark hallways.

Taking a few deep breaths, the pink haired kunoichi braced herself. It was just one night. Nothing special.

She briefly caught the sound of Tsunade's rather slurring voice on the other side of the door, announcing her arrival, and slowly the girl stepped forward as the bright light peaked through the opening in the doors. It gave an eerie creak, and she was met with the sounds of an applause, followed by the blinding light from the hanging chandelier.

Sakura tried her best to smile, focusing more on not tripping over her dress. She placed her hand along the rim of the stairwell and made her way down the steps gracefully. She spotted Naruto who sported a wide grin on his face, his eyes like slits in his cheerful mood. Kakashi had his back against the farthest wall to the left. He had discarded his vest, and was simply sported in all black with his combat boots. Sakura guessed that he had hurried over after his current mission. She smiled prettily at them. Below she spotted familiar faces and the proud graces of her mother and father. Tsunade greeted her as she neared, commenting on how beautiful she looked.

The dinner was splendid. Sakura found that being in the presence of her friends took on a new form of happiness within her. Had it really been that long? She knew that they were all busy, but would sometimes gather after missions while she was stuck in night shifts at the hospital. It never bothered her. Frankly, the thought of being with them stirred painful memories. She knew that deep down even as Sai took his place and settled right in, that her team could never be the same.

Her teeth and cheeks were sore from smiling. Somehow the thought had distracted her from what Naruto was rambling about.

"Wow, eighteen, Sakura-chan," he went on. "When I turn eighteen I wish that there's a big celebration too! Wouldn't that be exciting? Ramen for everyone!" He laughed proudly, hands on his hips. "I still can't believe that Obaa-san didn't include that in the menu."

Sakura rolled her eyes at him, and watched as Tsunade took her place in the centre, calling for everyone's attention. She signalled for her prodigy towards herself, beckoning with her hand. The music softly started, the Hokage pushing her towards the middle of the growing crowd.

Naruto approached her first and grabbed her hands all too happily, the red rose settling itself between their fingers. The twirled around the wooden floorings, Sakura amazed at his proper footing, and admitted to herself that her blonde team mate looked quite dashing when he cleaned up. She giggled suddenly catching his attention.

"What's so funny, Sakura-chan?" he pouted.

She shook her head. "Nothing," she said in between laughter. "You really practiced for this didn't you?"

He nodded with a wide grin. "I sure did! Kiba helped me out!" At her shock expression, he dipped his head low and whispered in her ear. "Can you believe it? Kiba knows how to dance. I laughed at him, it was so funny…good thing that he agreed to teach me after that. Hush…just don't tell anyone, okay? He'll kill me if anyone else finds out." He leaned back throwing a glance over his shoulder at his _teacher_, who turned a sickening red and stormed off to a far side corner.

Sakura laughed again. "Kiba, huh? Who knew?"

They parted at the next bridge of the song, and Kakashi gave a short bow, handing her another rose.

"I'm so proud of you, Sakura," he started with raised eyebrows "Who knew you'd turn out to be such a pretty, little thing."

She scowled at him. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were hitting on me again Kakashi-sensei. I suggest you stick to your other hentai."

In return he gave a low chuckle. "I'll keep that in mind." He gave her an uncertain look. "I know that it's been hard these past few years, but we'll get through it all. Do you still think about him?"

"No." What was wrong with everyone?

"It's no use lying to me, Sakura," Kakashi stated, his one eye swirling in disapproval.

Sakura frowned. "What's the point in asking then?" She did not like where this was going.

Her former sensei let out a small sigh. "We just all want you to be happy," he started. "Each year passes by quicker and quicker by the minute. You're getting older, heck_, I'm _getting older. With the Akatsuki allying themselves with Sound, each mission becomes harder to fulfill and return unscathed."

"Don't say that," Sakura interrupted firmly.

"Well, a shinobi has to have his time one of these days is all I'm saying," he continued. "If that day comes, I want you to be happy with your life. Live it. Don't hide behind closed doors, Sakura." He paused. "You need to forget about him. When the time comes and we all meet again. You have to be prepared. The world isn't built of dreams."

"I know that," she responded rather rudely, a quick glare fixated on him. "I'm coping. This is how."

"And you worry the rest of us," he replied.

Sakura hung her head.

"Now, now," Kakashi assured. "None of that. Your audience will think I'm upsetting you."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Kakashi shook his head. "You don't have to be," he said.

The song ended, and at the start of a new tune, Sai took his place, adding yet another rose. Their conversation was minimal.

"I have read that on birthdays, you are to compliment the celebrant," he stated, giving her a blank stare. "You do not seem as ugly right now as you normally do."

Sakura forced an awkward smile. "Thanks?"

"I read that men who give women flowers signifies that they are lovers. Does that mean that you will sleep with all eighteen of us?"

The dance was cut short after that, Sai being rushed quickly to the emergency room, sporting a black eye. The situation gave Sakura short steady breaths to calm herself. The dances continued after that, the now growing bouquet of roses, adoring her left arm as she spun around with each suitor.

Neji commented on her appearance, causing the pink haired medic-nin to blush a dark red.

"You should keep it that way," he said about her hair. "It suits you."

"Thank you," she whispered.

She smiled at his awkward attempt to show her comfort and they danced gracefully, her eyes scanning the crowd as they swept past. The tearing faces of her parents came to view at their obvious gladdened state, Tsunade was next, standing with a sake filled cup in her hand next to Shizune. They talked briefly and glanced her way, nodding in approval. Shikamaru and Ino were arguing about something she couldn't hear, Tenten watched Lee as he ranted on about anticipating the next dance, Chouji and Naruto wrestled over the food at the front of the hall, and Gai had taken to annoy Kakashi.

Neji bowed once again as the song came to an end, she followed with tiresome eyes as he approached his team mates, then paused when a flash of dark, spiked hair came into view.

Sakura froze, eyes wide.

Lee happily strode over, completely unaware of her current state, and in a flash he was in front of her. The pink haired kunoichi eyes were wide with obvious fright, confusion and anticipation. Her bottom lip quivered slightly.

"My delicate flower, what is the matter?"

She pushed past him in a hurry, ignoring the shouts of protest, and worried looks. The balcony doors were opened as she made her haste, stopping as the edges halted her with cold railings. She panted, scanning the vastness of the silent and darkened rooftops of houses that adorned the majority of Konoha.

It was utterly quiet, the only sounds were the sobs she tried to contain. Her eyes were tearing, as she held herself with shaking hands. The breeze swept by, bringing on the silence, and she closed her eyes, willing herself to calm. She had thought… She thought she had seen…

When footsteps slowed behind her, Sakura whirled around.

"Sasuke-kun?" she gasped.

Ino stood with sad eyes, and caught her broken friend as she crumbled. "It's okay, Sakura," she whispered. "It's okay." She patted the pink locks, steadying them both as they crouched by the floors. 

* * *

><p>The party was cut short after that, many guests wondering of the celebrant's disappearance. Tsuande had thrown a fit, stressing and demanding a bottle of sake to clench her anger. Lee had whined on how he hadn't had his chance to finally sweep his love off her feet. The rest had been ushered out with mumbled apologies from the Haruno's, Naruto remained silent as Kakashi insisted on having ANBU search the grounds, and Sai was the only one who seemed to be unaware on why Sakura had fled.<p>

Meanwhile, Ino sighed deeply as she tightened her hold on her best friend. They had exited quietly, and the blonde had momentarily notified Shikamaru of Sakura's sudden illness. She wasn't exactly thinking when she offered the excuse of food poisoning, but Nara seemed to buy into it, mumbling a get well to the pink haired girl and strode back into the hall.

"Didn't even ask if _I_ was okay, can you believe that? The nerve of the guy," Ino grumbled under her breath.

Sakura remained silent.

"Come on. I'm just trying to cheer you up."

"I'm fine," the medic-nin finally said, though it came out as a small croak.

The blonde sighed again. "Are you sure you're okay? I can help you up, you know."

Sakura let out a small defeated laugh. "I'm more than capable to climb stairs, Pig."

Ino huffed. "I was just asking, Forehead." She handed Sakura the bundle of roses. "Here," she said. "Looks like you're missing one. Lee looked awfully upset."

"I'll make it up to him," Sakura mumbled. "Thanks for bringing me home."

Her friend gave her a reassuring pat on the back. "Anytime, but I guess I wont be seeing you for a few weeks. Where you going again, Sound?"

"You're not supposed to know that. Who told you?"

Ino stuck out her tongue. "I have my ways," she chuckled. "Don't think about it too much, ne?"

"Thank you," Sakura started her voice cracking. She made to say more, but her blonde friend trotted away.

"I'm not good with waterworks, Forehead!" Ino laughed. "So no more for tonight okay? Oyasumi!"

Sakura watched her figure disappear in to the darkness, lips twisting into a small frown. She couldn't find words to describe how incredibly disappointed she was in herself. Perhaps it was merely the joyous occasion that she felt it necessary to envision him with them. It was entirely inappropriate. Not only had she ruined her night, but everyone else's as well. It had been a complete disaster-something she should have expected from the beginning. She was embarrassed beyond belief. She hated herself. After the talk with Kakashi, and her thoughts on moving forward she had slipped. And because of what? A lingering memory? It was shameful.

The flight of stairs seemed endless as she dragged herself up and fumbled with the keys. Her apartment was dark, bags filled with necessities, weapons and other supplies were left by the door. She would have probably a good five hours before she had to awaken and head out. Silently, she felt grateful at the date and time of her mission. Perhaps once she returned all of the gossip would have died down. She didn't have the gall to face neither Naruto or Kakashi. Even Ino had been dragged into her mess.

The girl hung her head, eyes heavy. She locked the door with a quick click and flopped onto her bed with ease. She willed herself to get through this. She had to. She didn't want to hurt anyone else because of her selfishness and foolish dreams. The boy she wanted was no longer a boy, and he was neither the boy she grew up to know and care for. He was different, they grew apart-they were no longer team mates. She knew great anger and sadness changed people, but his extent had put a tough strain in her heart. It was not fair.

Over the years she wondered why she couldn't simply let him go. Often times, her and Naruto would find themselves staring off, both wanting the same thing, but uncertain of how to achieve it. She had long ago taken back the promise she bestowed upon her best friend and team mate. Perhaps if it was her burden alone, she could cope, but it wasn't. Naruto was probably even thicker headed than she was, and only promised her more things that Kakashi strongly disapproved of.

That he would come back. That they would bring him back.

Many nights she lay awake, going through several scenarios on his return. Some days were sunny, with smiling faces, others were filled with rain, blood and many angered villagers. The more she imagined, the more she hurt. It was unbearable. Sleep had been the worst, very similar to her previous scenarios, but leaned more to various tears and bloodshed. This was how she often found herself working double shifts at the hospital, taking on even D-Rank missions. She hated sleep. Despised it. If one could live without it, she was sure her problems would be solved.

Sighing into her soft blankets the pink haired girl blinked back her long lashes. They were still wet from her tears earlier on, and she batted them back to dry them. Her lips were chapped but red, fully from her nibbling. She must have been a sight to see. Her gown in disarray, the pins in her hair hanging off loose strands, they must have all thought she was completely ungrateful.

Her stomach churned, and Sakura shivered against the colourless fabrics when a cool draft swam around her. She frowned, turning her head to the side. The moon shone brightly, blinding her amidst the darkness, and blowing against the wind were her white curtains. She blinked, jade eyes swirling in confusion. She never left her window open.

And then she saw it.

Bringing herself to her feet, the girl stepped forward finding a single rose on the window's edge.

Her breathing quickened. There was a note attached, and with shaking fingers she minded the thorns of the stem as she lifted the flower to her to reveal the message.

_Keep it short._

It was simple, and it wasn't as if she was offended. A small smile grazed her lips.

And suddenly Sakura's heart swelled, and she knew… 

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?"<p>

Ino grumbled, a small glare forming. "Is this what I get for waking up in the middle of the morning to see you off?" She crossed her arms over her chest as she observed the pink haired girl's form hunched over several bags. "Just wanted to see if you didn't forget about your mission."

"And why would I forget?" Sakura asked, still fumbling with her garments. She groaned, patting the space of her lower back as she stood back up for a quick stretch, then turned to cock her head at her blonde friend. "I told you I was fine, didn't I?"

Anger replaced Ino's worrisome mood. She clenched her fists. "W-What did you do to your hair?" she snapped. "I told you not to touch it! I don't believe this. You can't even trim to save your life! Look how uneven it looks!"

She rambled, and Sakura quickly rolled her eyes. "It's easier this way. It'll only get in my way if I keep it longer." With a small grunt she picked up her belongings.

"Still," Ino grumbled. "Just come see me when you get back. We have to fix this. My goodness it's a monstrosity."

"It's fine," Sakura insisted. "I wont be gone long."

"Good." Ino made to follow her out the door, but glanced as something caught her eye. "Hey," she started, motioning to her bed stand. "There's eighteen roses in that vase. Don't tell me that Lee came for that dance after all."

The corners of Sakura's lips lifted up. "No, he didn't." 

* * *

><p>It's short I know! I'm really liking this one shot thing I kinda have going on. I don't have to put much plot into it. If anyone asks where and who the rose came from, I will simply not answer as it is probably so obvious. And to pretty much sum it up, I guess Sasuke likes short haired girls, wink* Besides, all that long hair rumour was just a rumour. Anyhow, to explain the debut more clearly. In the Philippines, a debut is held for a girl holding her eighteenth birthday, and only the eighteenth birthday. It's supposed to be grand, with poofy dresses, slide shows of the celebrant's childhood, games, etc. The eighteen candles I didn't include since I didn't think it necessary, but the candle represents a female companion that would talk about their relationship with the celebrant. And of course, as I have explained briefly, the eighteen roses are from the men, as they ask for the dance. Traditionally, the celebrant would be the one choosing the representatives of her eighteen candles and eighteen roses, but since Sakura wasn't the least bit interested, just assume that Tsunade or her parents picked out the candidates for the event. Anyhow. I know it's sloppy and I kind of rushed it, so technically this is my first SasuSaku fic. Be nice please and review =)<p> 


End file.
